Why haven't I done this earlier?
by cassi1234
Summary: Hermione is ignoring Harry and Harry doesn't know why it bothers him so much. It bothers him so much more that is acceptable for friendship. This story is set during the sixth book 'Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince


**This is something a friend of mine asked me to write. So a thank you to her for giving me the idea and being a great person to fangirl with over Harry Potter and read the books with ( ;) )  
This is set in the Half-Blood Prince.  
Any mistakes are mine.**

**I don not owe any of the characters listed below, nor the Harry Potter series? All rights go to the briliant J.K. Rowling.**

They were waiting in the dungeons for potions to begin. Ron kept interrogating Hermione if she was really dating Cormac McLaggen and Hermione kept rolling her eyes and telling 'Ronald' to mind his own business. Harry, who was used to their constant arguing, just opened his potions book to read more of the scribbling of the author that called himself the Half-Blood Prince.

Hermione was now blatantly ignoring Ron's stream of questions and looked at Harry with a disapproving look. That special Hermione Granger 'are-you-really-reading-that-stupid-book-again-we- don't-even-know-if-it's-safe-it-might-be-full-of-d ark-magic-and-it's-cheating-because-you-don't-make -the-potion-yourself'-look. She opened her mouth to say something, but luckily for Harry Slughorn had just opened the door and called for everybody to get inside.

When Harry passed him, a smile grew wide under his insanely big walrus like moustache.  
"Harry, my boy, how great to see you. How have you been?" Slughorn said, while pulling Harry into a one armed (awkward) hug. Harry saw (over the shoulder of Slughorn) that the student passing had mixed looks on their faces. Some pity, other jealousy and a few anger.  
Hermione's expression was the most interesting. It was a mix between jealousy, anger, pity and a look Ron had on his face when they took a way is food and he was hungry.

"Very good, professor. How are you, sir?"

Slughorn laughed and said that everything was great and said that Harry was as polite as his mother, while ushering him inside.  
Harry walked over to the usual table he, Ron and Hermione sat on during potions. When he sat down next to Ron, Hermione just looked sourly at the black board, not acknowledging his existence.

The potions class went as usual, nothing unusual happened.  
Simon somehow managed to melt his kettle and had to be brought to the hospital wing, because the substance that was contained by the kettle turned out to be very dangerous when it was on skin. (Simon had more than three-degree burnings)  
during the lesson, Harry translated the scribbling of the Prince to Ron. Normally, Hermione would look at them and would curse them under her breath or would go on about the potion book. But this lesson, she didn't even look at Harry, even when he would ask a question. She answered him, but didn't look at him.

Every time he tried to get her to look at him and didn't succeed, there was this bad feeling in Harry's stomach. Like a cold knife slit through his intestines. And Harry knew that it bothered him more than it should have.

After potions, they were on their way to the great hall. Harry had thought that Hermione would speak again with him after potions, like the bad mood would be over soon. But he was wrong; Hermione still didn't look at him, at all.  
Ron went on about how hungry he was and Harry just pretended to listen and nodded a few times.  
when Hermione said that she would first go to the bathroom before she would eat and left, something overtook harry. Harry excused himself from Ron, who was too hungry to care to ask where he was going, and went in the direction Hermione had left.

* * *

"Harry you're not allowed in here. This is the girl's bathroom!"

Hermione was standing at the sing when Harry entered. For some reason he had thought it was a good idea to just walk in.  
"What are you …"  
Harry cut her off.  
"Why are you ignoring me?"  
Hermione blushed "I am not …"  
"Don't lie to me!"  
Harry was getting angry. Hermione had gotten two shades darker, while silent tears rolled slowly down her face. A small silence followed, that was only broken by the leaking crane.

"Are you really that oblivious?" She had asked it slowly, but the anger was visible. Her fists were clenched. Harry just frowned, confused by her tone and her posture. He had not answered, which seemed to make Hermione angrier.

"Don't you notice that every time you talk to her," she paused when she had started yelling, trying to control herself  
"Every time you talk to her, I get jealous."  
"Talk to who?"  
"Ginny!"

She had yelled his girlfriend's name. Harry stood frozen, perplexed by her confession. But the cold knife that had sliced his intestines before had turned into a happy feeling. The same feeling he got when he was playing Quidditch.  
Hermione didn't seem to notice his internal things and kept rambling.

"Every time you talk to her and kiss her and hug her; I get jealous. And all I want to do is push her away from you and take her place. I thought that you would get jealous if I started dating McLaggen, but nooo …"

Her rambling got cut off by Harry's lips on her hers. During her little speech, Harry had closed the distance between them.  
Hermione first froze, but quickly relaxed in the kiss.

Harry pulled back. His hands were around her waist, while her hands were around his neck. They both smiled and harry could help but think:

"Why haven't I done this earlier?"

**I am not planning on making this a story fic, unless you guys wnat to see more and have some ideas. If so, the comment section is free for your opinion or some ideas.  
Hope you enjoyed the story.  
Please, rate and comment.**


End file.
